


L'Inquisitore Supremo di Hogwarts

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disturbing Fluff, F/M, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Older Woman/Younger Man, Prostitution
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: Oh buon Salazar, aiuto.La guardo. Il vino scintilla nel suo calice, sembra assolutamente felice questa sera. Le rughe sul suo volto sembrano diminuite, sta usando un qualche tipo di fondotinta magico ci scommetterei ad occhi chiusi.Nel suo salotto bardato di tendine, tovaglie, perfino le sedie sono di quel rosa carico, che per qualche ragione questa sera mi fa male agli occhi...





	L'Inquisitore Supremo di Hogwarts

**L’Inquisitore Supremo di Hogwarts**

 

 

 

 

  
  
La guardo. Il vino scintilla nel suo calice, sembra assolutamente felice questa sera. Le rughe sul suo volto sembrano diminuite, sta usando un qualche tipo di fondotinta magico ci scommetterei ad occhi chiusi.   
Nel suo salotto bardato di tendine, tovaglie, perfino le sedie sono di quel rosa carico, che per qualche ragione questa sera mi fa male agli occhi.   
  
Dolores Umbridge, sottosegretario anziano del Ministro, é assolutamente felice della sua nomina ad Inquisitore Supremo di Hogwarts e naturalmente é con il sottoscritto che ha scelto di festeggiare.   
Mi volto verso di lei, ha le guance molto rosse, un sorrisetto lezioso sul volto, sembra una bambina che l’ha fatta grossa e non può smettere di compiacersene, forse perché é decisamente brilla.   
Ha indossato un completo molto elegante, ed evinco che abbia curato ogni dettaglio meglio che poteva. La sua rozza figura se ne sta seduta con le ginocchia chiuse, sembra ancora più vecchia di quanto già non sia con tutto quel rosa intorno, solo che mi guardo bene dal dirglielo.   
  
  
Invece le pianto addosso il mio sguardo.   
Lei sussulta un po’, e i suoi occhi sono irrimediabilmente catturati dai miei.   
Vedo un angolo della sua bocca fremere, sussultare, poi arrossisce e la sua vocetta acuta, da bambina tira fuori l’ennesima assurdità.   
  
“Il Ministero é deciso a fare piazza pulita di tutti quegli ibridi, di tutti quei sudici sub umani che ormai sono dappertutto, oh non ha idea di cosa devo sopportare, ma che dico, lei ce l’ha…”   
  
Butta lì con voce falsamente lugubre, il mio sorriso non si incrina mentre annuisco, come sempre. Questa donna pensa che io sia la persona ideale con la quale parlare di purezza di sangue, e come darle torto?   
  
Lord Malfoy é un mago purosangue, ma non é propriamente un umano, non nel vero senso della parola.   
Madre sconosciuta, non menzionata.   
Madre Veela.   
Qualche volta capita loro di approfondire la loro opera di seduzione nei confronti degli umani.   
Solo che poi non rimangono mai con i figli che potrebbero generare, non é certo nella loro natura.   
Così eccomi qua.   
Madre sconosciuta, ed ora é meglio che tale rimanga.   
  
“Ha perfettamente ragione…”   
  
_ Se solo sapesse chi ha davanti. Ma non lo sa nessuno, nessuno. _   
  
Mi porto il bicchiere alle labbra, sempre senza staccarle gli occhi di dosso, vedo le sue rughe tremolare in questa luce caramellata, assurda, in questo salotto addobbato come per un banchetto.   
Ho circuito a lungo questa donna, ho dato il meglio di me in assoluto.   
Non mi piace, ma questo non ha alcuna importanza. Ho fatto centro, so sempre quando farò centro.   
Alza su di me uno sguardo avido, ardente, questa zitella vestita in modo ridicolo, con la pelle del volto tirata allo spasimo questa sera.   
Ho lasciato cadere così tante allusioni, a cominciare da due mesi fa… a cominciare da ‘ buchi stretti’ e ‘ tane di serpente’ e ‘ darci dentro’, ho lasciato rotolare per i corridoi del Ministero le mie provocazioni, tutte dirette al suo orecchio, e so che si tratta del genere di cose che questa donna adora, capace di mandarla fuori di testa: anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai e poi mai. Questa é la terza volta che mi invita a cena, é già stata al Manor durante occasioni ufficiali però, e di fronte a Narcissa non mi fissava certo come sta facendo ora.   
  
Avanzo ancora, ed ho la conferma definitiva del mio successo quando lei non mi stacca gli occhi di dosso.   
Fisso le sue spalle, questo abito le lascia parzialmente scoperta quella sua pelle mezza avvizzita.   
Prendo un profondo respiro, senza averne l’aria ed é come se avessi preso una qualche pozione per impormi la calma assoluta. Ho il potere di controllarmi, di fare quello che va fatto.   
  
Questa volta quando mi chino fino a quel collo e le affondo la mano nei capelli lei non sussulta, non si ritrae, emette solo una sorta di gemito lamentoso, il bicchiere le scivola di mano. La sento irriggidirsi, fremere, fare ricorso a tutto il suo contegno infine quel suo braccio tozzo mi abbranca le spalle goffamente, trascinandomi giù, reprimo un brivido di orrore.   
  
Merlino benedetto e Salazar Potentissimo, quelle sue cosce tozze, tremolanti sono serrate intorno ai miei fianchi, non ha perso tempo, mi trascina contro questo vestito pieno di ridicoli pizzi e merletti e prende a contorcersi come una specie di goffa, vecchia tozza anguilla. Mi porto una mano all’inguine, sa il cielo se ne ho bisogno. Lei non se ne accorge.   
  
“Dolores… Dolores…Dolores…” lascio fluire con un sussurro strascico studiatissimo mentre lei non bada più a niente, ha gli occhi chiusi, come spedita in una strana estasi selvaggia, quasi ridicola. Mi concentro sulla tappezzeria a fiorami sgargianti di questo divano, evoco tutto il mio autocontrollo. Quella stupida faccia da rospo cerca la mia, gli concedo un rapido bacio ma, Salazar onnipotente, se sto correndo il rischio di fare quella che nei bassifondi viene chiamata volgarmente ‘ cilecca’.   
  
Comunque la chiamino nei bassifondi l’ho scampata per i primi cinque secondi, i più importanti: lei emette un singulto strozzato mentre senza mezzi termini le aderisco alla fine addosso.

  
Avverto la sua resistenza, forzata, sento il piccolo lamento acuto che si lascia sfuggire dritto nel mio orecchio. Una zitella vergine, di bene in meglio.   
All’improvviso mi immobilizzo, tenendola saldamente per la vita. Devo concedermi alcuni minuti ad occhi chiusi, sperando che lei mi pensi vinto dalla passione, o qualcosa di simile… l’inganno regge mentre evoco spasmodicamente qualsiasi cosa in grado di venirmi in soccorso, evoco ogni singolo corpo che ho visto, ogni amante che ho avuto, ogni fantasia che ricordo, ah é straziante ignorarla ma alla fine ci riesco.   
Mi é venuta in mente Narcissa che mi chiamava dal bagno ieri sera tardi, é fatta.   
Narcissa con quella vestaglia totalmente trasparente.   
  
Le afferro una coscia, abbasso il capo quel tanto che basta per offrirle uno scorcio della mia camicia parzialmente sbottonata, di quel che accade in basso mentre io faccio di tutto per ignorarlo, invece. Quel suo calore diventa quello di qualcun altro, fisso fiorami sgargianti, ignoro la sua voce.   
Adesso é tutta un ‘ _oh mi sembra di morire oh mio dio oh si’_ e cose di questo genere mentre io dondolo dolcemente verso di lei, contraggo i fianchi quando vanno contratti, aggrappato alle sue cosce e il bello é che non sembro mai meccanico mentre sono in queste situazioni, no, a loro dire mai. Loro, gli uomini e le donne che prendo di mira vanno tutti di testa, come questa qui.    
  
Mi attraversa la mente all’improvviso un pensiero di ghiaccio, ah se sapesse che proprio qui su di lei ha uno di quei suoi ‘ sudici ibridi’… e all’improvviso, forse per via di una cosa accaduta ai tempi di Hogwarts che adoro sempre rievocare per salvarmi da queste situazioni, del tutto a sorpresa inizio a darci dentro con tutto me stesso, allontanandomi parecchio con i fianchi per poi ripiombarle forte contro.   
Lei sobbalza, sgrana gli occhi, emette un urletto, le sue guance sono paonazze mentre mi si aggrappa veloce alle spalle con quelle dita coperte di brutti, vecchi anelli.    
Il sorriso che mi sento sulle labbra non deve essere dei più rassicuranti, ma lei mi pianta addosso quello sguardo stravolto, ora la sua faccia da rospo tremola incontrollabilmente, le sue spalle sobbalzano, poi mi rendo conto di essere io a provocare tutto questo ed un improvviso fiotto di disgusto mi smorza il sangue, mi frena i lombi: appena in tempo, non so quale potere mi assista. La sento serrarsi contro di me. Abbastanza per lei, fin troppo per il sottoscritto: mi alzo, raddrizzo la schiena, mi rivesto con il desiderio terribile di un lungo bagno.   
  
Lei sembra travolta da una tempesta, se ne sta sul suo divano, le vesti scomposte, le brutte cosce tozze che scivolano sotto la gonna carica di orribili merletti, la guardo ma non la vedo, so solo che il suo viso spossato é sciolto nella felicità più assoluta, i suoi occhi luccicano.   
  
Buon Salazar, é fatta. Con questa i favori dell’Inquisitore Supremo di Hogwarts pare mi siano definitivamente garantiti,o almeno spero. Draco é già nella sua Squadra scelta, il che diper se' é un buon segno.   


  
La guado rialzarsi, non intercetta il mio sguardo questa volta, sento che l’imbarazzo la vince, di sicuro cupi pensieri le riempiono la testa mentre ravvia quei suoi capelli color topo dietro la nuca, sistemando fermagli di perline rosa. Non sembra preoccuparsi di me, e di questo rendo grazia: se mai le venisse in mente l’idea di portarmi, come si diceva nel secolo scorso ‘ all’estasi’ allora mi troverei seriamente nei guai.   
Questa é una di quelle volte in cui dovrò dilazionare gli incontri, negarmi, inventare scuse, ripiegare su altro…perché più la guardo e meno ce la faccio.   
  
Ma so anche che non mi lascerà andare tanto facilmente, lo vedo dal modo in cui alla fine quel volto da rospo si alza verso il mio.   
"Adesso ti voglio per ogni sera della mia vita, ah si, signor Malfoy"   
  
  
Oh buon Salazar, aiuto. In che guaio ti sei cacciato, Lucius?   
  


 


End file.
